


In a World Gone Mad

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Descent into Madness, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Fuck Or Die, Gangbang, Group Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Madness, Monster sex, Multi, Mutants, Oral Sex, Paranormal, Porn, Post-Apocalypse, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Wendy runs into a group of monstrous mutants while trying to survive in a world gone mad
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Other(s), Original Female Character/Mutants
Series: Spooky Sex [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	In a World Gone Mad

The world had literally gone mad.

There were only a few isolated incidences at first, strange occurrences in which previously normal men and women had suddenly undergone horrific transformations. Each incidence of mutation was different, it seemed; some grew extra limbs, or turned green and scaly, or simply melted away into nothing. The only thing every mutation had in common was the loss of sanity that came with it.

By the time the world knew what was going on, it was too late. Mutants, freaks, and other deformed humanoids ran rampant, eating, smashing, and fucking their way through the collapse of civilization. The governments and militaries of the world had tried to fight them off as best they could, of course, but all attempts at subduing the monstrous lunatics proved fruitless. After all, how do you defeat an enemy that’s literally so insane it doesn’t know it’s already dead?

The city where Wendy had been born and raised was now little more than a smoldering wasteland populated by cannibals and mutants. Cars and buildings laid in ruins, hordes of ravenous freaks roamed the streets, and what few unaffected humans still remained were all holed up in basements or heavily fortified structures.

Well…all of them except Wendy, that is.

Wendy had been barricaded with her family when her younger sister had suddenly mutated in the middle of the night, her arms turning into tentacles and with spewing blood from her mouth. She had made short work of their parents before turning on Wendy, who had been forced to kill what used to be her little sister with a baseball bat. With her family dead, eighteen-year-old Wendy had (perhaps unwisely) fled her home. She had been wandering the wasteland of her hometown ever since, surviving on canned goods and scraps, sleeping only a few minutes at a time, always wary of running into any of the thousands of mutants roaming the streets.

She knew what the mutants did to girls like her, after all. She would be _lucky_ if she just ended up being killed and eaten.

Wendy cursed as she slowly and carefully entered the retail store only a few blocks from her former home, the glass doors of which had been shattered many weeks prior. She still carried the baseball bat she had used to kill her little sister, and lifted it as she tiptoed into the store, looking back and forth for any signs of mutants. Wendy had played baseball her entire life, as indicated by her perfect batting stance, the cap on her head, and her fit and slender body. Her dark hair was held back in a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes and provide her perfect aim.

_CRUNCH_

Wendy froze, forcing back a curse as she heard the broken glass crunch beneath her sneakers. She looked back and forth, checking to see if anyone had heard…but the coast seemed clear. Finally, after several moments of watching and waiting, she let out the lungful of air she had been holding and allowed her guard to drop, if only slightly.

That was when the mutants made their move.

Faster than should have been humanly possible, four freaks lunged out from behind the nearby counters and cash registers and immediately threw themselves at Wendy. All four of the mutants were men – or had been men at one point – with unhealthy green skin, sharpened teeth, patches of skin and flesh missing, and the same crazed look in their red and bloodshot eyes. Beyond that, they differed greatly: one of them had too many eyes and fingers, another was entirely covered in warts and bumps, yet another had a tongue so long it dragged on the floor as he ran.

Biting back a scream, Wendy took off down the nearest aisle as she both heard and felt the mutants chasing after her, pumping her legs as fast as she could. Even with her athletic training, however, it was no use; the mutants were faster, would always be faster, driven as they were by a primal lunacy that never allowed them to tire or sleep for even a moment.

“Get off!” Wendy cried as the first mutant grabbed at her, digging its clawed fingers into her shirt. It growled and hissed as she struggled against it, kicking its long, floppy tongue. “No, no, no!”

Realizing the mutant wasn’t letting go, Wendy did the only thing she could do; she used her bat.

With a sickening crunch, Wendy’s bat smashed right into the side of the mutant’s head and quite literally caved it in, shattering the man’s skull and sending blood and brains splattering all over them both. Even then, it didn’t let go, its clawed fingers hooked into the girl’s shirt, something Wendy didn’t realize as she screamed in horror and yanked herself away from it with all her strength.

There was a terrible ripping sound, and then Wendy was free, falling onto her butt on the greasy floor of the store below as the mutant that had been harassing her collapsed backwards, torrents of blood spurting out of what was left of its head. Realizing the remaining three mutants would be upon her in no time, Wendy simply closed her eyes and turned away, hoping she wouldn’t have to watch as the monsters tore into her supple flesh.

A full thirty seconds passed before Wendy suddenly realized the remaining three mutants had not descended upon her and she was, in fact, still alive.

Both confused and frightened, the girl slowly opened her eyes and looked up to find the mutants standing only a few feet away, staring right at her, but not walking forward. It took her a moment before she realized, then, that they weren’t necessarily staring at her face…but another part of her entirely.

Her breasts.

Looking down, Wendy saw that the mutant she had killed had succeeded in tearing apart her shirt, leaving it in tatters and completely exposing her chest to the three drooling mutants standing before her. She was wearing her bra, of course, but it didn’t seem to matter much to the mutants staring at Wendy’s exposed flesh with madness in their eyes and lust in their loins.

It was then that Wendy observed that all of the mutants, including the one whose head she had crushed, were entirely naked. And not just naked…but well-endowed. The mutants’ sickly green cocks dangled between their legs like thick sausages, each of them distended in size and swollen in girth, just as mutated as the rest of them. To Wendy’s horror, however, they didn’t remain soft and dangling for long, particularly with the creatures’ eyes locked on her exposed chest.

That was when Wendy realized what the mutants really wanted, and what she would have to do in order get out of the store alive.

Without taking her eyes off the sickly green mutants staring at her like a piece of meat, Wendy slowly shrugged off the tattered remains of her shirt and then, carefully, began to undo the clasp of her bra. As the mutants watched, literally drooling, their cocks hardening and growing larger and larger still, the girl undid her bra and then let it fall to the ground, fully revealing her soft, perky breasts to the unforgiving monsters.

“This…this is what you want, right?” Wendy asked hesitantly, softly, as though her voice alone might trigger the creatures somehow and convince them to eat her anyway. Her brown eyes shook as she looked from one to the other, shivering a little as she felt the cool air caress her exposed breasts and harden her bare nipples. “I’ll do it. I’ll do it, okay? I’ll do whatever you want. Just…just don’t kill me. Please. Okay?”

The mutants, of course, did not respond. Wendy wasn’t even aware if they had the capability to understand human speech anymore, let alone reproduce it. All she knew was that they didn’t attack her, and she took that as a good sign. Still watching them carefully, thrusting her chest out a bit to ensure the mutants all got a good look at the tits that were currently saving her life, the girl slowly stood up and then went about removing the rest of her clothes.

By the time Wendy was finished, she was standing in the middle of the abandoned store entirely naked except for her baseball cap, as well as her socks and shoes, deciding it was better to keep them on in case she needed to make a quick escape. Hell, she didn’t even know if this was going to work; there was literally nothing stopping the mutants from tackling her and eating her alive, right then, and there. But this seemed to be working so far, Wendy thought to herself, and she was prepared to go as far as she needed if it meant getting out of this store alive and in one piece.

The mutants simply looked at Wendy at first, their crazed and bloodshot eyes taking in her fit physique and natural beauty. She was an attractive girl, there was no denying that, with her perky breasts, her shapely young hips, her bare ass, and her glistening cunt, all ripe for the taking. The girl’s fearful and uncertain expression only served to turn the freaks on more, were such a thing possible, and the way her naked body trembled in the dim light of the store excited all three of them in ways they could neither describe nor fully understand.

At long last, one of the mutants stepped forward, and Wendy had to fight not to turn tail and run right then and there. It took hold of the girl with its clammy green hands, all six of its inhuman eyes looking at a different part of her, and then shoved her right back onto the ground, where she fell with a gasp. A moment later, it was lowering itself over top of her, and Wendy shuddered as she already felt the head of its painfully swollen cock pushing against her young cunt.

“Please,” Wendy whimpered fearfully as she looked up at the monstrous mutant preparing to penetrate her, “be gentle.”

It wasn’t gentle.

Wendy couldn’t help but scream as the mutant shoved almost the entirety of its fat, mutated cock right into her pussy, shoving the head of its dick past her glistening lips and then burying as much of its diseased meat as it could inside of the girl. It was all Wendy could do to keep from falling unconscious as she felt all the air being pushed right out of her lungs by the mutant’s violent thrust, her back arching painfully as she felt her insides being stretched wide open by the largest cock she had ever experienced in her entire life.

“AHH! AHH! UH, UH, UH! UHNNN!!”

Wendy screamed and groaned loudly as the mutant began ravishing her almost immediately, thrusting into her roughly and without rhythm, like a wild animal that wanted nothing more than to get its rocks off and move on. The girl whimpered and bucked her naked hips as best she could as she felt the monster push and pull its fat cock in and out of her tight, little pussy, her bare ass already being pounded right into the greasy linoleum floor below.

While Wendy was no virgin, she was likewise no expert, and her experience with sex was relatively limited. As such, she was wholly unprepared for the ferocity with which the raving lunatic was fucking her, its entire body shuddering like stale gelatin as it forced itself in and out, in and out, in and out. The creature’s eyes darted back and forth, taking in all of her, watching her breasts as they bounced up and down, her eyes as they widened with every thrust, her hips as they bucked every time its cock disappeared inside of her.

“Huh, huh, huh, uhnnn…!” Wendy moaned and groaned, squirming and doing her best to (unsuccessfully) match the mutant thrust for thrust, still more focused on surviving this experience than anything else. Yes, there was _some_ pleasure, but there was more pain, and she fought to push it all out of her mind as she looked up at the drooling mutant growling and grunting above her as it rearranged her guts. “Mm! Mm! Mm! Nnnn…!”

Still the mutant kept going and going, its slimy balls slapping against Wendy’s pale ass as it pounded her into the floor of the store. The girl whined and whimpered as it reached down to suck on her bountiful breasts, gnawing a little at her nipple and almost drawing blood. How long it went on, Wendy did not know, only that the mutant seemed complete and utterly tireless.

And then, suddenly, it stopped.

Frowning more out of confusion than disappointment, Wendy looked up at the sickly green mutant above her as it took hold of her hips and then began to reposition them both. Though still confused and not sure exactly what difference it made to the mutant, the girl went right along with it, and soon found she was straddling the mutant’s waist as it laid on its back.

_Okay_ , Wendy thought to herself as she looked down at the deformed creature as its eyes roamed over her naked and blushing body. _I guess it wants me to ride it…?_

Then the mutant reached around, took the girl’s tender ass in its clammy hands, and spread her cheeks wide in order to expose her puckered asshole, and Wendy suddenly remembered there were two other mutants waiting their turn.

“No! No!” she suddenly screamed as she looked back to find the second mutant kneeling down behind her, evidently intent on penetrating her anus with its own swollen cock. This mutant was covered from head-to-toe in bumps and warts, and Wendy almost fainted in horror as she realized its cock was no different. “No, please, not there! Not in my ass! Please, no, no, no…!”

But it was no use. The mutant beneath Wendy only tightened its grip on the girl’s ass as it spread her cheeks, its cock already buried to the hilt inside Wendy’s quivering pussy and practically holding her in place. A moment later, Wendy felt the clawed hand of the mutant behind her grip her shoulder almost painfully hard as it steadied itself, and tears sprang to her eyes when she felt the gnarled head of its mutated cock pressing against her virgin asshole.

“Please! Please, don’t! Not there, not there, not theeaaaaggghhh!!”

Wendy’s pleads and cries for help were cut off as she felt the warty mutant behind her mimic its comrade by pushing the head of its fat cock past her O-ring and then shoving almost the entirety of its bumpy meat right into her burning rectum. Had the girl had any air left in her lungs, she would have screamed, her entire body feeling as though she had just been torn in two. Not only had Wendy never had anal sex before, but she had likewise never before taken two cocks at once, and the sensation of being stuffed so full of cock was quite literally overwhelming.

“Oh, god, oh, god…” Wendy whimpered and whined as she tried to wriggle her hips a little, adjusting to the two cocks buried inside of her. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she felt surge after surge of pain crash over her, every movement reminding her of the mutant cock stuffed in her pussy and the other one penetrating her asshole. “Oh, noooo…”

Then, just as Wendy was catching her breath and trying to come to terms with the fact there was a mutant cock hard up her ass…the mutant behind her began to fuck her. And it began to fuck her _hard_.

“UHH!! UHH!! GUUHNN!!” Wendy screamed and hollered as she felt the bumpy cock of the mutant behind her begin to slide in and out of her tightening bowels, sending a burst of fire and fury surging through her intestines with every thrust. Her cunt already ached from being stuffed so full, but now her ass was being stretched even wider, each wart and bump on the mutant’s cock tearing the inside of her ass apart. “HUH! HUH! NNUUUHH!!”

Soon, the mutant beneath Wendy joined in the fun, and the poor girl had to deal with two cocks being pushed and pulled in and out of her, tearing her apart from the inside and seemingly driving her just as mad as the mutants themselves. She cried and whined and whimpered as she felt the mutants practically fuck her in tandem, but still impossibly brutally, treating her more like a toy than a living being.

Every time the mutant beneath her thrust upwards into her cunt, burying itself all the way to her cervix, its comrade would pull its cock back until only the head was still in her ass. Then the mutant beneath her would pull back, pushing the girl up just in time for the mutant behind her to slam home, burying its bumpy meat so deep in her bowels it felt like she was going to vomit.

On and on the mutants went, stuffing Wendy full of cock and driving her slowly insane as they ravaged her holes as they pleased. Beneath the girl, the many-eyed mutant thrust its cock up into her quivering pussy as it dug its clammy fingers into the flesh of her ass, all of its inhuman eyes watching with great pleasure as Wendy’s supple breasts bouncing up and down beautifully in time with its thrusts. Behind the girl, the mutant covered in warts and bumps slammed its deformed cock into the girl’s tightening bowels, gripping her bare shoulders and relishing the sensation of her soft ass bouncing against its scratchy hips with every thrust.

“Mm, mm, mm, mmm, uhnnn…!” Wendy whimpered and groaned softly and weakly, doing her best to adapt to the brutal double-penetrating she was receiving. Her entire body shook and shuddered as the mutants used and abused her, her hips bucking wantonly and her tits bouncing back and forth in motion with their furious pounding. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh, god…!”

Wendy was already afraid she was about to lose consciousness, lost as she was in a world of piercing pain and terrifying pleasure, when the third and final mutant approached her, this time standing right in front of her. With weak and weary eyes, Wendy looked up to see this mutant was by far the most disgusting of the three, with greasy black hair, rotting flesh, and one of its eyes dangling out of an empty eye socket. It was the mutant’s cock that Wendy was most concerned with, however, particularly as it took hold of the girl’s head and then pushed the swollen tip of its dick against her mouth, begging for entrance.

A moment later, the freak’s slimy dick was pushing into Wendy’s mouth, and all three of the girl’s holes were stuffed full of mutant cock. With a cock in her cunt, a cock in her ass, and a cock in her mouth, Wendy was effectively airtight, receiving the first triple-penetration of her young life, and it was all she could do to remain conscious as she felt her entire body being ravaged and ravished by the three mutated lunatics.

Still busy riding the cocks in her cunt and ass, now Wendy likewise had to try and fit the entirety of the third mutant’s dick in her mouth, a feat that was easier said than done, especially as it seemed to be oozing slime. Nonetheless, the girl did her best, licking up and down the mutant’s cock and covering it in saliva in hopes of making her job easier, even as the cock’s owner fought to stuff as much of its meat into the girl’s mouth as it possibly could. Wendy had given blowjobs before, and actually considered herself quite good at them, but she had never before done it while also being fucked and sodomized at the exact same time.

_Brutalized by mutants_ , Wendy thought to herself as she sucked the fat cock in her mouth and rode the thick sausages pounding in and out of her pussy and bowels. _I guess I should have expected something like this, in a world gone mad…_

If the mutant pushing and pulling its cock in and out of Wendy’s mouth noticed the fact that the rim of her baseball cap kept bumping into its thrusting waist, it didn’t seem to care. If anything, it only seemed to spur the deviant on, thrusting faster and harder into the girl’s mouth until it was practically fucking her throat. Try as she might, Wendy couldn’t seem to conquer it, and she soon found herself gagging uncontrollably as she tried to take the entirety of the mutant’s cock in her mouth and survive being reamed by two other cocks all at the same time.

As the mutant in front of Wendy thus began to fuck her mouth relentlessly, the other two who were already inside her merely continued to grind their diseased cocks in and out of her, stretching her cunt and ass wide open as they buried themselves deeper and deeper inside the poor girl. Soon enough, all three of the mutants were fucking Wendy like wild animals, with the young woman now bent over slightly to accommodate both the intruder in her rear and the deviant slamming stuffing her mouth full of its cock. She groaned and tried to cry out as best she could as she felt the mutants tear her apart from the inside out, helpless as the monsters simply kept going, ruining her with their absurdly thick cocks.

All poor Wendy could do was let it happen.

She bobbed her head back and forth along the mutated cock she was sucking, using her lips and mouth and tongue and throat to pleasure the mutant as best she could.

She bucked her naked hips and felt her perky breasts bounce up and down freely as she rode the monstrous dick of the many-eyed mutant thrusting up into her previously tight cunt.

She groaned and winced and arched her back, the cheeks of her ass slapping the hips of the warty mutant behind her as it buried its bumpy cock in her rear over and over and over again, reaching new depths each time and pounding up into her stomach.

Wendy did all this and more as the three mutants used her as nothing more than their personal fuck-toy, a living, breathing human being who existed solely to pleasure them. She lived only to suck, to fuck, and to be fucked. She was still alive only because they had yet to sate their cruel lust, had yet to fuck every hole on her body, had yet to unload every ounce of cum they had deep inside her stomach, womb, and bowels.

And the mutants didn’t stop there. Even as they fucked every hole poor Wendy had to offer, their hands and fingers and tongues danced along her naked flesh, causing her to shudder and shiver uncontrollably. They pulled on her hair, groped her bouncing breasts, and smacked her naked ass. She felt unnaturally long fingers squeeze her nipples, endured slimy tongues licking up and down her bare back, cried out around the cock in her mouth as clawed hands dug into her naked flesh. Every inch of her body seemed surrounded by heaving flesh and the smell of decay, and the girl squirmed as the mutant bodies pounding into her pressed against her nubile form from every angle until she felt like she was suffocating.

“Gggghh!! Rrrmmm!! Glughhh! Mmmgghhh!!”

Wendy gagged and moaned as the mutants terrorized her young body, unable to do anything else but try to roll with the punches as each and every hole she had was stuffed full of mutant cock. The mutants pounding into her pussy and ass were moving so fast she was afraid they were going to tear her apart, and she could do nothing but gag and drool uncontrollably as the mutant in front of her continued to stuff her mouth with its cock, every thrust pushing it deeper and deeper down her throat until it was practically fucking her esophagus.

Then, suddenly, Wendy’s eyes widened and almost rolled back into her head as she felt the absolute last thing she had ever expected: an earth-shattering orgasm.

Wendy did not know for how long the pleasure had been steadily mounting, only that it had indeed been there, deep down, boiling beneath the pain and agony and humiliation she was experiencing being treated as little more than a cockslut for a trio of ravenous mutants. Every thrust into her cunt, her ass, or her mouth send a shiver running down her spine, and the mutants only went faster and faster until the poor girl was practically shaking and writhing in both ecstasy and agony. And now, finally, after what felt like hours of brutal fucking and pounding and slamming, that building pleasure had finally reached its peak.

“NNNGGHH!!” Wendy cried out around the fat cock still slamming into her mouth, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she experiencing the most powerful orgasm of her entire life. She lost all control of her body and gave in, almost willingly, to the world of white bliss that awaited her on the other side. Had she not been airtight and full of cock, Wendy would have been writhing about wildly on the ground, holes tightening and limbs spasming, her tongue hanging lewdly out of her mouth. “GGLLUUGGHH!! MMMGGHH…!”

It was watching and feeling Wendy’s quivering orgasm that ended up serving as the catalyst for the orgasms of the three mutants brutalizing her, all three of them groaning and hissing in pleasure as they felt the girl tighten around them. Wendy’s pussy clamped down like a vice around the mutant thrusting up into her, her bowels squeezed shut around the cock buried in her ass, and she was began sucking on the dick in her mouth almost painfully hard, as though trying to suck the cum right out of it. Thus, even as Wendy was still in the midst of her own fiery orgasm, all three of the mutants likewise experienced theirs almost simultaneously.

The girl was still shaking and quivering in the aftershocks of her own orgasm as she felt all three mutants explode inside her, and the sensation of being so incredibly and brutally filled almost pushed poor Wendy right over the brink into oblivion once again. Feeling one of the mutants cumming inside her would have been enough to make her vomit, but all three of them filling her with their fluids all at once was enough to almost make her faint.

Indeed, had the mutant in front of Wendy not had its cock buried to the hilt inside her mouth and practically down her throat already, she may well have choked to death, barely conscious and too weak to even swallow the slimy loads of cum it was shooting right into her. As it was, the mutant’s cock was already stuffed so far into her throat that she found herself drinking its viscous juices whether she wanted to or not, shuddering as she felt rope after rope of the creature’s irradiated slime sliding down her throat and straight into her waiting stomach. It was feverishly hot, like sweltering broth, and the girl could already feel her throat burning as she drank load after load.

The mutants in Wendy’s cunt and ass, meanwhile, had likewise burst at almost exactly the same time, and it took everything in the girl not to vomit as she felt both of them pumping wildly into her holes, firing blast after blast of mutated seed deep inside of her. Tears streamed from her eyes as she felt the mutant beneath her coat her fertile womb in its mutagenic spunk, each and every blast like a burst of lava filling her to the very brim. Behind her, the warty mutant buried its cock balls-deep inside her ass as it likewise flooded her bowels with its fiery hot cum, causing her entire body to shudder in disgust, having never before felt such a thing.

The mutation each of the creatures had undergone must have tripled or quadrupled their capacity to ejaculate, Wendy thought to herself as all three of the creatures simply kept emptying themselves into her to an almost ridiculous degree. She could already feel the slimy goop drooling out of her cunt and leaking out of her asshole as it began to overflow, having apparently filled up every inch of her womb and bowels. Likewise, she already felt as though she had swallowed an entire gallon of the feverishly hot slime, and was growing worried the mutant in her mouth would simply keep cumming down her throat until she literally burst!

Thankfully for Wendy, the mutants did indeed have a limit, and she found herself gasping for air as the mutant in front of her finally pulled its cock out of her mouth for the first time in what felt like hours. Her jaw was sore and her throat burned, but the fresh air felt like heaven, and the girl gasped and panted, even as the mutant fired the last few loads of its seed right onto her face, as though marking its territory. Wendy was so busy trying to catch her breath and slow her quickly beating heart that she barely even noticed when the warty mutant behind her slide its cock out of her rear, leaving her asshole gaping and overflowing with mutagenic slime. A moment later, even the mutant beneath her withdrew its cock, sliding out of her and carelessly depositing the girl on the linoleum floor.

Wendy was left lying on the greasy, cracked floor of the abandoned store, entirely naked save for her cap and sneakers, red and raw and panting just to stay alive. Her limp body was covered in scratches, her face was smeared with slime, and glowing green cum leaked out of both her pussy and ass, pooling together on the floor beneath her and forming a phosphorescent puddle.

_At least it’s over_ , Wendy thought to herself, still barely managing to maintain consciousness. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, and she felt disgustingly full, as though she had eaten an entire thanksgiving dinner, only it wasn’t just her stomach that felt completely stuffed.

Still weak and weary from the brutal gangbang she had just participated in, Wendy could do little else but look up in surprise as she felt the mutant covered in warts and bumps reach down and then lift her up into its scaly, brutish arms. Through half-open eyes, she realized the mutant was carrying her out of the store and back out into the wasteland that used to be her hometown, evidently deciding she was much too fun to simply discard.

And yet, though Wendy knew she should have been struggling, should have been terrified and disgusted and practically on the verge of suicide at the mere thought of being taken to a den of mutants to be fucked silly for what might be the rest of her life…she wasn’t.

In fact, deep down, part of her was looking forward to it.

_The whole world’s already gone mad_ , Wendy thought to herself as she practically snuggled into the arms of the mutant carrying her, shuddering slightly at the prospect of being fucked by even stranger, more gruesome mutants. _I might as well go a little mad, too!_


End file.
